Drilling on an oil rig involves dangerous operations. In order to enhance safety, a team leader, often known as a driller or drill operator, may oversee a drilling process. A driller may be responsible for a crew and may run a rig. Thus, a driller may monitor a rig's operations. Such monitoring may comprise visually viewing a rig, as well as interpreting signals and information coming from a rig platform. A driller may also be responsible to take appropriate countermeasures in the event of an emergency.
An inattentive driller poses a significant risk to a drilling operation. A driller may be working in a cabin, known as a doghouse, in which a window overlooks a rig floor. Thus, while viewing a rig through a doghouse window, a driller can supervise the work of a crew and visually oversee safe and proper operations of a rig. A doghouse may also contain several instrumentation monitors that assist a driller in controlling a rig. Such doghouse monitors may be placed to the side of a window, so that a driller's view through the doghouse window is not obstructed. However, because a driller may need to divert attention away from the window in order to view the information provided on the monitors, a driller may inadvertently become inattentive to what is happening on a rig floor. As a result, a driller's viewing of the instrumentation monitors can prevent the driller from paying sufficient attention to what is happening on the rig floor.
Inattentiveness of an operator is a concern in numerous operating environments. In a manufacturing environment, an operator may become inattentive while controlling machines and tools that produce goods. For example, it may be that a product is manufactured from raw materials that pose potential ecological risks. Thus, the transformation of such hazardous raw materials into finished goods may be isolated in a room separate from the operator. The operator may safely view the manufacturing machinery through a window, but may need to look away at information provided on a nearby monitor. Operator inattentiveness could inadvertently cause a breach of containment of the raw materials, possibly causing an industrial disaster that threatens lives and the surrounding ecosystem. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to improve operator attentiveness and operation of a remotely viewed worksite.